A Loyal Companion
by AmadErik
Summary: What if Erik sealed his upcoming fate while saying he was just a dog dying for Christine, to the Daroga? What happens when he needs to get used to a new lifestyle, receiving a new chance to stay by his loved one's side... a bit differently than he'd have imagined?
1. The Last Lullaby

"… _Then I made her understand that, where she was concerned, I was only a poor dog, ready to die for her...but that she could marry the young man when she pleased, because she had cried with me and mingled her tears with mine!..."_

 _Chapter 1: The Last Lullaby_

" _Erik is dead."_

 _She couldn't erase these three words out of her memory and wished she hadn't seen them in the paper. They stabbed her heart, each of the words, each letters of each word hammered a nail into her coffin as she rethought them, over and over._

 _Maybe these past few months made her emotionally worn out as she was a much stronger woman in general, and she learned how to control her emotions during those months she had to spend in the Opera and with her strange companion, by the end of the adventure she was better with handling fate and happenings she had no power to control. Or so she thought before._

 _Oh Erik… Erik was so mysterious, she could never know him truly, by all her heart. He was an unpredictable moody madman who played her emotions just as fine as he would play an instrument. He was a master of manipulation, and Christine wasn't always sure if she feels the emotion she wanted to feel genuinely, or was it just Erik who made her feel that way. He easily made her feel pity or guilt towards him if he wanted to, but the only emotion he was unable to squeeze out of her with his tricks was love, and he was aware of that fact too. This is why he got so devastated and crazy, literally mad with unrequited love that he was willing to kill everyone, including themselves, if she happened to choose the grasshopper._

 _She was still frightened about Erik's seemingly out of context, yet in his crazy logic, very much worked out sentences at that night, and her stomach was in cramp, thinking she had to return there one more time. She had mixed feelings: one side she was feeling empty, as after receiving a death report of someone dear to us, as, it was unbelievable, but she started to LIKE Erik. She always liked him in a way, but after he was willing to self- sacrifice and finally see what she wanted, Erik's value as a human being grew magnificently in her eyes. She just started to respect him in a way. Erik needed much willpower to change his mind in the very last second, when, by his standards he WON. Finally someone else's wants and well- being was important to him, and he did the right thing. This act showed Christine that the man wasn't totally wicked, indeed, just as he claimed. She wanted to bury him, just as she promised him, and she was always famous for keeping her promises, anyway._

\- _You do not have to do this, Christine. It might be dangerous. – Raoul held her hand protectively as she was ready to leave to return to the cellars, once more._

\- _Raoul, my dear husband. – Christine whispered softly and kissed his cheek, sending a sad look towards him. – I have to. I am not calm until we get done with the past, finally._

\- _At least allow me to accompany you there. – Raoul sighed. – It might be another trick of Erik's._

\- _Why would have he released me then if he just wanted to keep me with him? Raoul he could have done so three weeks before- he was about to keep you locked up in that cellar and marry me._

\- _Maybe he was going to test if you return to him. If you do now, he might think it as an agreement by your side to be with him and he won't ever let you go._

\- _I doubt he is so thankless after I gave my soul and trust to him. It was all he ever wanted._

\- _But what if it happens? – Raoul pushed on the subject, not believing in Erik's well- meaning plan._

\- _If that happens, my dear, it means I will be extremely disappointed. – She took a deep breath which shuddered by the upcoming tears – I am never going to forgive his mean betrayal._

\- _And I shall kill him. – Raoul squeezed his lips together and snorted through his nose, to cool his head off._

\- _Oh Raoul, for Heaven's sake, he is dead now._

\- _Or so he says._

\- _Raoul… Either way I go and see him. One last time then I come back to you. Will you wait here and not come after me? I would like to say goodbye to him in peace and you two together will sure not be peaceful._

\- _Promise me Christine that you will be back._

\- _I will. – The girl smiled at him and kissed him on the lips for one last time before leaving._

 _At the Opera she knew the directions painfully well. She did not wish to make noise, but under the third cellar there was hardly anyone anymore, so she was braver a bit. Well, braver wasn't the actual truth. Happenings of the past and her thoughts about them were haunting her mind and even though she carried a lantern, she saw nothing but darkness around her. The kingdom of night was so powerfully frightening, just as always, but this time she was even more afraid, knowing she had no one to call out to. Erik once told her she has to call him and he will be right there to guide her out of the labyrinths of the cellars. Anywhere he might be, he will still hear her. She had to call him several times in the past, and Erik really appeared after some time to calm her and assure her she was safe. But now as he is dead… but maybe… maybe she could try…?_

\- _Erik…?_

 _She called out a few times, but only her own voice echoed back in her ears from the arches and stone walls. She was waiting for any kind of answer… a word, a melody… anything. But she heard nothing. Silence was never so choking before. She did not understand herself. She should have felt relief as the "monster" as Raoul and the Persian man were mentioning him, finally died. Though it did not fill her heart with relief, but sadness and emptiness. She felt, with Erik one piece of her soul had died as well._

 _Some more times she was trying to communicate with her tutor, but nothing happened again._

 _By the time she reached the house she already knew the homeowner was dead. He must be. The house was just as silent and dark as the rest of the cellars. The drawing room was completely in the dark, and so was the dining room where she could see the black outlines of the piano and the harp, and for a split second she was hoping Erik was going to show up to play something, but he didn't. The house was in a terrible state. Messy and unorganized, never in such a condition before. The shelves and the furniture were covered in a layer of dust, and Erik never tolerated that, so unless he was bedridden, or dead, he must have cleaned before, and the dust implied the lack of any cleaning for several weeks. Nothing was touched since she left. She could see the tray which was placed on the Louis-Philippe dresser with the medicine bottles for the Daroga and Raoul still there and untouched._

 _No one will ever touch the furniture here again, and everything here shall remain for the decay and death, things that are unworthy of such thankless fate… Erik's music… it will just fall to pieces here, or in the coffin with Erik. He requested his body to be put into that coffin and Don Juan Triumphant put by his side and buried with him. Don Juan Triumphant was on the organ, just as always, and Christine, though she promised she won't ever look at the contents, could not help but at least caressed the cover of the booklet. She picked it up and went to the coffin to find out where Erik was._

 _He was in there. Seemingly he wanted to save Christine from the effort of putting him into that coffin, to lift him up. She did not know how much or how little Erik could weigh, but surely a lifeless body was harder to handle than a living person who could possibly help with being carried. She was relieved she did not have to drag him all around the house and lift him up. He was motionlessly laying there, his face was covered with one of the masks he had, and seemingly his eyes were closed. For some moments she was sure he was indeed dead, as he did not move the slightest for minutes, but after some minutes she heard a soft moan and some light choking._

 _He was still alive!_

 _Her heart started beating faster, she could not say if from fright or relief, but she took a few unsure steps closer to the coffin. Erik still had trouble breathing. The mask hung to his mouth and by breathing in it always got in his mouth and Erik was already too weak to adjust it. She did not want him to end this way, choked by his own mask, so she lifted up the silk veil and folded it upwards to cover the face of the mask, and partly Erik's eyes. He did not react too much, but succeeded in breathing much easier. He was already unconscious and Christine knew he won't last more than a few hours. She took the skeletal hand which was lifelessly laying on top of Erik's chest which unevenly lifted and sank back as he tried to breathe on his own. He did not react to being touched so Christine was sure he could not feel it any longer. Poor Erik… What he'd do for a touch he could feel, and yet she is here, holding his hand, and he wasn't aware of that…_

 _She was sure that Raoul was wrong about it was just a trick by Erik. His condition indicated he wasn't able to lift his hand, let alone jump out of this coffin to kidnap her… She knew Raoul felt negative thoughts about his rival and "enemy", so this is why he was concerned about Erik might have had plans to abduct her yet again, but she had to admit the possibility ran through her mind as well. She was slightly ashamed she thought about this, but Erik was really unpredictable and according to the happenings of the night of the Scorpion – Grasshopper dilemma, she could not easily deny he was capable of such a horrible act._

 _As Erik wasn't yet dead, she did not know what to do. She should not leave the dying all alone in his miserable solitude, so she might just stay with him in his last hours, giving him some company, whether he was aware of that or not. She softly started speaking._

\- _Erik, if you can hear me… please do something if you are able to._

 _No answer came for a few seconds, but after, Erik's eyes opened, and he stared at Christine, seemingly recognizing her. He sent her a weak smile, and as his lips weren't covered, Christine could see his smile, which could be described rather as a monster's sheering, but this time it wasn't frightening to her._

\- _I can see you recognize me. – She smiled as well. – I am here to fulfill my promise and your wish. – She added kindly. – And I will be here with you until…_

 _She fell silent, and Erik wasn't in good enough health to reply. Christine was trying hard not to cry about Erik's inevitable passing away, and the room which even strengthened her depression. The black walls with the white Dies Irae, the coffin, the organ… she again felt like in a funeral home, and there was a dying man next to her, who looked like a corpse already… but this wasn't important. She had to overcome her own uncomfortable feelings to make someone feel better. No one should die alone and suffering._

\- _Shall I sing for you? – She asked, looking into his eyes._

 _Erik attempted a nod, which was partly successful. He felt like he wasn't able to control his own body and movements, he felt like he wasn't even in his body any more. He used to feel very hot a few hours back, but fever induced chills were bothering him from time to time, but not anymore. His eyesight was blurred, so he could not see that kind little face of Christine in its magnificence, but at least his hearing did not leave him. Light headedly and breathlessly, unable to talk, but he at least still could hear her Angel as she started singing._

 _She started humming "Old French song" from the latest Tchaikovsky album for piano he also owned… that melody was perfect for saying goodbye…_

 _And as he closed his eyes again, he took a deep breath and thought he was just a loyal and miserable dog, dying here for Christine…_


	2. A shocking realization

_He did not know how much time passed after he closed his eyes. It was a long time, for sure, as he could no longer hear Christine's voice. She must have gone, but then… why is he still alive? Christine said she was going to wait until he dies and bury him… that is why she came the first place. Maybe she just fell asleep? No wonder, after the all singing she did for him, she must have sang here for hours, and the poor darling must be exhausted. But…_

 _Something wasn't right._

 _He did not feel the silky padding of his coffin, but coldness under him, it felt like he was lying on a stone floor. Why, when he lay down to sleep in the coffin? Why was he on the ground?_

 _Opening his eyes, he could see the stone walls of the cellar around him, but his eyesight wasn't normal. He used to be able to identify all the colors in the dark as well before, but at that time he was only able to see shades of blue and gray. He shook his head for several times to make his eyes feel better, but he could still only see everything in bluish gray. Maybe his illness was affecting his vision…? But it was strange how something was slapping his face every time he shook his head and he heard popping sounds in his ear and the noises of outside world got duller. His ears are not working either? Awesome, really, he was happy he did not lose his hearing before… He took a deep sigh and was surprised it was followed by a howling sound similar to when a dog is yawning. What the Hell is happening?_

 _He looked down in front of himself as he was lying on the ground to check himself, and he did not believe his eyes. Instead of his skeletal hands, he could see two paws, paws of a dog, covered in dark fur! He let out another howl, now it was scared and disbelieving. He moved his right paw to see it was really his body part, and he had to realize that indeed belonged to him._

 _He stood up on his paws, all four of them, and he was surprised to notice he was able to walk without problems. Seemingly he wasn't ill anymore, but he had to get used to walking so close to the ground and walking on four hands. So… he was turning into a dog it seemed like. He heard noises much better than before, every little noise the rats made was easily caught by him, but he did not want to hunt them. Which bothered him was his sense of smelling also turned ten times better and the not so pleasant odor of the damp cellars slapped him hard. The strange thing was he seemingly wasn't thinking like a dog. He remembered his name was Erik, all his memories and life experiences stayed, his mind still worked like a human's, he was just trapped in a dog's body._

 _To be honest, he wouldn't have minded if his memories were cleared not to hunt him anymore, and he could have started a new life as a dog. God sure has strange jokes, he said he was just a poor dog, and here he is, in a dog form, living another life. It was strange God worked this way, as the Bible said one only was able to resurrect after the Last Judgement, and Catholic Church said nothing about reincarnation, which was clearly the case here. But… Erik did nothing like everyone else, seemingly he did not even die like everyone else._

 _Anyway, if he is a dog, he would have liked to see his new form. He hurried along the path to the Lake to see his reflection. He yearned for this the most at that time, yet he loathed that the most in his past life. Now he wanted to see what he looked like and if his new body was deformed or not. It would be a rather hostile act of God to give him a deformed body as a dog as well to lead another miserable life…_

 _As he leaned above the lake and his reflection stared back at him, he felt sudden content. He was a normal looking dog. He had a hanging ear, which was slapping his face when he shook his head from side to side before. He had an oval shaped nose… he FINALLY had a nose… a nose of his own… he did not mind any more he was a dog if it meant he had a nose! Happily he wagged his tail, and got surprised about this new body part, and how it worked without thinking and his intents to be moved or not. Seeing he was a normal looking handsome dog, save for the kind of curly and messy black fur that covered all his body and fell into his eyes at some places as well, he could not have wished a better body for himself. The only problem was he wasn't able to speak any longer, and so he couldn't hypnotize people using his divine voice. He tried to bark some, and even though it did not sound bad to his ears, it did not sound anything like his crystal clear speaking voice before._

 _Yet…_

 _Maybe he did not need his voice to get what he wanted. Dogs are often pampered by humans because of how cute they look like and because of how they act. Maybe if he wags his tail happily and begs for food nicely, he will receive some bites from the people who eat something. He wasn't too fond of the thought he had to beg for food yet again, but he was sure he won't get food out of the trash, as he was still as picky as his human self. He would never eat bones or some spoiled food that humans threw away, he will never go so low. He was sure he was going to survive by only a few bites thrown at him, as he ate only a few bites as a human as well, he guessed his system did not change so much with the transformation, at least he hoped so._

 _It was time to test his new way of survival, as his stomach was a bit of empty, and he wished to see if the method worked at all. He did not have to go too far. Walking outside to the street he noticed a man sitting on top of a barrel, eating. He was eating some kind of sausages with bread, seeing the quality of the meat Erik frowned a bit, he was used to way better meals, but as now he depends on others he really did not have other choices and shall accept everything that happens to get in his way. He kindly approached the man, wagging his tail and sat down in front of him with a hopeful and pleading expression all over his face. He tilted his head from the side as he saw it from dogs in his life and waited._

\- _Are you hungry, pal? – The man asked kindly, noticing the animal._

 _Erik continued wagging his tail as an agreement, anxiously waiting for the happenings._

\- _You are a nice dog. All right, you get a little. Here, catch!_

 _The man threw a bit of the sausage towards him and Erik succeeded in catching it in his mouth and started chewing on the well-deserved and successfully gained treat._

\- _Clever boy. – The man nodded. – You want more?_

 _Erik walked closer and sat down again, waiting for more, and he truly received another dosage. He was astonished of the achievement he made in five minutes being a dog. He never was successful asking for food in his childhood as a deformed human being, but the man even patted his head after they finished their meal together. He was TOUCHED, people talked to him in a nice manner, and he was fed without a noticeable effort done by his side. He could not believe it can happen to him…_

 _Maybe he did not think it right before, and being a dog wasn't even a problem?_


End file.
